Romano☆Jet
Romano☆Jet (ロマーノ☆ジェット Romāno☆Jetto) is an alternate version of the song "Hetalian☆Jet", the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: The World Twinkle. This version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in South Italy. It is sung by Daisuke Namikawa in the voice of Romano. Lyrics Kanji= 「ちくしょー、俺のロケット なんかすげー赤いぞー！このやろうー！」 せいいっぱいの声で　チャオ！チャオ！ 地球（ほし）を飛び出せ　ロマーノ☆ジェット せいいっぱいおどろう　オップラー！オップラー！ 爺ちゃんみたいに勇ましいだろうー　ヘタリア キラキラの星屑を たくさん集めて ベッドができたら シエスタだ～このやろー カッコいいの出来たぞ　ブラ～ヴォ！ブラ～ヴォ！ セカイはひとつ　ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア トマトをかじって　チャオ！チャオ！ かわいい子探せ　ロマーノ☆ジェット 気ままな旅だぞちくしょー　アンダーレ！アンダーレ！ 次はどこにたどりつくかな　ヘタリア 宇宙船と遭遇だぁ！！　ヴォアアア！ 怖すぎるだろこのやろー うわぁこっちみるなよちっくしょー 喰らえ　ナポリタントルネード！！ ん？ 「ワレワレは宇宙人でありますぅ？」 言葉が分かっちゃったぞ！ストゥピート ストゥピート セカイはひとつ　ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア 「ちぎー　おい、そこはひっぱるなーこのやろー」 どんなびっくりに出会っても めしがうまければ 全部解決だぞー！そのやろー 「ウーノ・ドゥーエ・トレ・ダーイ！！」 Do re mi fa sol la si do re 声を合わせて　チャオ！チャオ！ 地球（ほし）が近づくぞ　ロマーノ☆ジェット スピードあげて オップラー！オップラー！ 歌ったら腹が減ったぞーこのやろー　ヘタリア いったことのない場所を たくさん周って ピンチを見事に 解決したぞ～このやろー 「ちゃんと帰ってきたぞ～スペイン～ 褒めろーこのやろー！」 手と手を繋いで　ブラ～ヴォ！ブラ～ヴォ！ セカイはひとつ　ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア |-| Romaji= “Chikushou, ore no roketto Nanka sugee akai zo~! Kono yarou!” Seiippai no koe de chao! Chao! Hoshi wo tobidase Romaano☆jetto Seiippai odorou oppuraa! Oppuraa! Jiichan mitai ni isamashii darou Hetalia Kirakira no hoshikuzu wo Takusan atsumete Beddo ga dekitara Shiesuta daa kono yarou Kakkoii no dekita zo bura~vo! Bura~vo! Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia Tomato wo kajitte chao! Chao! Kawaii ko sagase Romaano☆jetto Kimama na tabi dazo chikusho~ Andaare! Andaare! Tsugi wa doko ni tadoritsuku kana Hetalia Uchuusen to souguu daa!! Voaaa! Kowasugiru daro kono yarou Uwaa kocchi miruna yo chikkushou Kurae naporitan toruneedo!! N? “Wareware wa uchuujin de arimasu?” Kotoba ga wakacchatta zo! Sutupiito! Sutupiito! Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia “Chigii oi, soko wa hipparunaa kono yarou!” Donna bikkuri ni deattemo Meshi ga umakereba Zenbu kaiketsu dazo! Sono yarou “Wuuno, duue, tore, daai!!” Do re mi fa sol la si do re Koe wo awasete chao! Chao! Hoshi ga chikaduku zo Romaano☆jetto Supiido agete oppuraa! Oppuraa! Utattara hara ga hetta zo~ kono yarou Hetalia Itta koto no nai basho wo Takusan mawatte Pinchi wo migoto ni Kaiketsu shita zo~ kono yarou “Chanto kaette kita zo~ Supein~ Homero~ Kono yarou!” Te to te wo tsunaide bura~vo! Bura~vo! Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia |-| English= “Goddammit! My rocket Is really red for some reason! You bastard!” With our loudest voices Ciao! Ciao! Fly out of the earth Romano☆Jet Let’s dance with all our might Oplà! Oplà! I’m gallant just like Grandpa, aren’t I~ Hetalia The twinkling stardust Let’s collect lots of it And when the bed is made It’s siesta~ You bastard~ I made a cool one Bravo! Bravo! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia Munching on a tomato Ciao! Ciao! Looking for cute girls Romano☆Jet I’m travelling footloose, dammit Andare! Andare! I wonder where we will arrive next Hetalia We have encountered a spaceship!! Whoaaa! That’s too scary, you bastard Woah, don’t look this way, dammit Take this, Napolitan Tornado!! “We are Space Aliens?” I understand your words! Stupito stupito And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia “Chigi-! Hey, stop pulling me there! You shitface!” No matter what kind of surprise I encounter As long as the food is delicious Everything will work out! You bastard! “Uno, due, tre, dai!” Do re mi fa sol la si do re Let’s chime in together Ciao! Ciao! The earth is getting close Romano☆Jet We start speeding up Oplà! Oplà! I’m hungry now after all the singing, you bastard Hetalia I traveled to many places Where I’ve never been And did an amazing job Getting out of a predicament~ you bastard “I made it back properly~ Spain~ Sing praises to me, you shithead!” Hold our hands together Bravo! Bravo! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia Album This song was released on October 28, 2015, on the DVD which came with the first volume, Hetalia: The World Twinkle Vol. 1 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is France's version of Hetalian☆Jet and Russia's version of Hetalian☆Jet. This song is also the second track on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle: Hetalian☆Best, which was released on August 12, 2016. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Hetalian☆Jet